Jusqu'à ce que tout s'écroule
by Madine
Summary: Eric vit dans la vallée des Myosotis depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais un jour tout bascule, une violente secousse parcourt la mine. Alors qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de celle-ci, il chute et se retrouve dans un néant total. Est-ce vraiment la mine qu'il explore ? Ou qu'il explorait jusqu'à maintenant ? Il n'en ai plus aussi sûr...
1. Prologue

_POV ?_

_Il fait noir partout autour de moi, est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir attendre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Pourquoi je suis là d'abord ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien._

_« - BOOOOUM ! »_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! J'ai si peur ! S'il vous plaît… si quelqu'un pouvait me sortir de ce cauchemar…_


	2. Chapter 1: Une corde

Fiction sur: Harvest moon DS

Pairing : ?

Chapitre 1 : Une corde.

_POV ?_

_Il fait noir partout autour de moi, est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir attendre comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Pourquoi je suis là d'abord ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien._

_« - BOOOOUM ! »_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! J'ai si peur ! S'il vous plaît… si quelqu'un pouvait me sortir de ce cauchemar…_

_POV ?_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde est agité aujourd'hui, que c'est-il donc passé ?

Alors que je courrais à la plage, lieu de rassemblement, Fiona m'attrapa par le bras.

« - Hey ! Eric !

- Fiona ?

- N'y va pas, ils sont tous trop affolés, moi je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux même te montrer !

- Hein ? Mais euh…

- Viens. »

Sans plus de question elle m'attira jusqu'au site minier. L'entrée de la grotte était légèrement fissurée.

« - Ne me dis pas que…

- Non heureusement, Carter était avec moi dehors avant que ça ne se produise. Il y a eu une secousse incroyable ! Et ce n'est pas tout regarde ! Dit-elle en me montrant quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

- C'est quoi ? C'est encore plus noir que le reste de la grotte.

- Un passage.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un passage, le sol s'est effondré et il mène bien plus profond. Tu imagines ? On pensait qu'on avait tout découvert mais il reste encore des niveaux plus profonds à explorer !

- Mais… Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux vu la fissure de dehors ? Demandai-je inquiet.

- Si, c'est pour ça qu'il va falloir prendre quelques précautions et surtout remettre de la lumière ici !

- Oui.

- Dis, tu pourrais demander à Lumina si elle peut nous trouver quelqu'un pour l'éclairage ?

- Euh oui je vais voir.

- Merci. Bon je vais te laisser, il faut qu'on aille prévenir le maire.

- D'accord tiens -moi au courant. »

Je repartis dans le sens opposé, j'étais à présent devant la maison des Romana. Sébastien vint m'ouvrir le portail et me convia à entrer. Depuis le temps que je rendais visite à cette famille il devait bien me connaître !

Il appela Lumina qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Oh bonjour Eric. Tu viens pour nous vendre des légumes ou du lait ?

- Non, ma demande sort de l'habitude.

- Une demande ? Dit-elle en se mettant à rougir. Euh… vas-y je t'écoute.

- Tu dois être au courant mais la grotte s'est effondrée ce matin, il n'y a plus d'électricité à l'intérieur, il fait nuit noire ! Il faudrait quelqu'un pour réparer tout ça, sans compter que le sol s'est affaissé à un endroit. Fiona compte explorer les souterrains mais elle ne pourra pas le faire avant d'avoir de la lumière et un minimum de matériel et de sécurité.

- Vraiment ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Et bien je ferais le nécessaire, on peut tout leur fournir.

- Merci.

- Ah euh ! Ne pars pas, maintenant que tu es là… Ce serait dommage de ne pas rester un petit peu. S'exclama-t-elle le visage légèrement rouge.

- Non merci, je dois rentrer j'ai du travail en retard.

- Oh je vois. Bonne journée alors.

- Merci. »

Tout de même, cette secousse sort de l'ordinaire… Le lendemain tous les journaux ne parlaient plus que de ça. Cela faisait les gros titres _« Effondrement d'une grotte, problème de sécurité ? » _ou encore _« Premier tremblement de terre à la Vallée des Myosotis ? »_. Décidément personne n'y comprenait grand-chose. Je pris un journal et l'ouvrit à la une :

_Un tremblement de terre encore inexpliquée a frappé une grotte de la Vallée hier dans la matinée. Heureusement personne n'a été blessé. D'autant plus que ces causes restent flous.  
>Spécialiste : En effet, le tremblement de terre était très fort et sur une petite zone. La grotte n'est pas située à un endroit favorable à des séismes. C'est quelque chose d'inédit et de totalement inexpliqué, reste à prier pour que ce genre de phénomène ne se reproduise pas, et dans la mesure du possible hors de la ville.<br>_

_EST-CE UN MESSAGE ENVOYE PAR LA DEESSE ? DEVONS-NOUS NOUS REPENTIR ? COMMUNITE RELIGIEUSE ANCIENNE DE LA VALLEE DES MYOSOTIS, ENSEMBLE ? PRIONS POUR LA GLOIRE DE NOTRE PROTECTRICE.  
>Envoyez vos dons et vos vœux au… »<em>

Je te jure. Pourquoi la déesse attaquerait une mine pour nous avertir ou nous punir ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

« - Intéressant ce que tu lis là. S'écria quelqu'un derrière mon dos.

- Muffy ?

- Hihi ! Pardon ! Tu es trop mignon quand tu es concentré, c'est drôle. Dis-moi tu crois à tout ça toi ?

- Pourquoi j'y croirais ?

- La déesse t'a bien sauvé une fois non ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu penses qu'elle nous en veut ?

- Non ce n'est qu'une rumeur lancée par des gens désespérés.

- Haha, tu es drôle. Bon, si on allait voir où en sont les travaux ? Dit-elle en regardant en l'air d'un air pensif.

- Les travaux ?

- Ah ! Mais ils ont commencé ce matin ! Le maire veut absolument que la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire ! Ils devraient remettre le courant dans la grotte d'ici ce soir.

- C'est vrai ? Ca va vite !

- Mais il est un peu tôt… On qu'à aller au Blue Bar en attendant ! Je t'offre un verre !

- Ok. »

Nous quittâmes l'hôtel de ville jusqu'au Blue Bar. Griffin était au comptoir comme à son habitude. Je le saluais de la main tandis qu'il murmurait un ''_Salut gamin''_. Je m'installais sur une chaise et Muffy s'installa à côté de moi.

« - Je vous sers quoi les jeunes ? Demanda Griffin.

- Un diabolo menthe ! Lança Muffy en souriant.

- De l'eau s'il te plaît.

- Ah non ! Pas d'eau quand on te propose de boire ce que tu veux !

- Mais je veux de l'eau !

- Hors de question.

- Ben… La même chose.

- Deux diabolos menthe ! Déclara Griffin en nous servant nos verres.

- Merci.

- Dis-moi Muffy tu es toujours libre pour le service de ce soir ?

- Euh… Oups ! J'avais prévu d'aller à la mine avec Eric !

- Sauf que moi je risque de me retrouver seul à gérer les clients. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas méchants mais avoir un œil partout n'est pas facile.

- Oui. Désolé Eric, j'avais dit que j'irais avec toi mais… je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais seul. Je te raconterais comment c'est.

- Merci.

- Mais dis-moi Muffy, c'est à 17h qu'ils devaient avoir terminé, non ?

- O-o-o-o-oui ! Dépêche-toi Eric ! La mine n'est pas ouverte après 19 heures !

- Ok. »

Je sortis en pressant le pas jusqu'au site. Une troupe de mineur et d'ouvrier transpiraient et prenaient un peu de bon temps devant le travail accompli. Flora ne mis pas longtemps avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence, elle accourut aussitôt en me prenant la main.

« - Viens voir, c'est encore mieux qu'avant ! Nous disposons de meilleurs éclairages !

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Demandais-je un peu craintif.

- Non rassures-toi, ils ont placé des poutres porteuses ! Comme ça si ça tremble à nouveau on aura un peu de temps pour sortir ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Je ne trouve pas ça rassurant. Fis-je en me renfrognant.

- Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant la nouvelle _entrée_ vers les profondeurs.

- Wouah ! C'est profond tu crois ?

- On va bien voir !

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas y ailler maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? En plus s'il m'arrive quelque chose tu as vu le nombre de personnes qu'il y a dehors ? Fit-elle le sourire en coin.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Relax, j'ai le matériel nécessaire ! Et puis je ne te forces pas à me suivre, après tout chacun ses peurs ! A plus ! »

Elle sauta d'un bond dans le vide quand je me sentis pencher légèrement en avant. Comment avait-elle fait pour me donner la corde sans que je le remarque ? Je serrais donc très fort en arrière pour amortir sa descente.

« - Alors enfin réveillé de ta léthargie ? J'ai cru que j'allais me prendre un rocher ! Dit-elle en partant dans un éclat de rire.

- Tu n'es… pas humaine comme fille.

- Oh ! Surveilles te mots ! Bon, c'est assez sombre ici. Tu me passes une autre lampe s'il te plaît ?

- Euh oui tout de suite… Ah ! »

J'ai lâché la corde sans m'en rendre compte ! C'est dans un élan magistral que je suis tombé en essayant de la ratrapper. A ma surprise je parvins en bas en un seul morceau, au côté de Fiona pas le moins du monde inquiétée.

« - T'es vraiment bête toi ! Je suis déjà sur la terre ferme, faire tomber la corde ne m'aurais pas fait tomber plus bas ! Et puis pour sortir je t'aurais lancé la corde ou tu serais allé en chercher une autre mais là… On n'est pas prêt de sortir.

- Dé… Désolé ! Je suis vraiment le dernier des abrutis ! On risque de rester coincé des jours ici !

- Bah de toute façon Carter s'apercevra que je ne suis pas revenue d'ici demain.

- Que d'ici demain ?

- Ben oui je ne dors pas tout le temps avec lui, parfois je vais avec Muffy dormir en ville sans prévenir. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il s'inquiète !

- Super…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va être amusant ! Allez _come on guys_ ! On continue notre investigation ! Youpi qu'est-ce que je suis excitée ! Fit elle en levant le bras et s'agitant d'excitation.

- Pourquoi je suis venu ici moi… »


	3. Chapter 2: Et si

Chapitre 2 : Et si…

Cela fait maintenant 2 heures que Fiona et moi sommes au fond de ce gouffre. Au début ça allait plutôt bien, on parlait pas mal mais là… C'est carrément flippant. Elle regarde en l'air depuis tout à l'heure sans dire mot. Et puis je commence à avoir faim aussi, ça c'est important.

« - Dis Eric, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'entrée par laquelle nous sommes passés.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne comptes pas escalader ?

- J'y avais déjà pensé mais il n'y a pas assez de relief sur la paroi pour s'appuyer, et puis toi tu n'arriverais pas à monter.

- Sympa…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Quoi ? Un moyen pour sortir j'en n'ai pas !

- Mais non ! Je parle du trou ! Il est super bien fait tu ne trouves pas ? Je trouvais déjà ça bizarre d'au-dessus mais vu d'en dessous… Ca ne fait aucun doute. C'est _quelqu'un_ qui a fait ça.

- Quoi ? La secousse !? Impossible !

- Et bien si c'est naturel c'est un grand hasard ! Le trou est juste assez grand pour une personne mais trop petit pour deux ou même une machine. Puis l'endroit n'a pas été choisi au hasard ! C'était théoriquement impossible de remonter sans aide extérieur !

- Je veux bien te croire mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? Et dans quel but ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me pose la même question.

- Hey ! Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?! S'écria une voix au-dessus. »

Le visage de Carter apparut, suivit d'une corde et d'un harnais qu'il lança en direction de Fiona. Elle l'attrapa et me le tendit.

« - Mets-le. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu arriveras à remonter tout seul, je ne veux pas que tu sois le dernier à remonter. On ne sait jamais.

- O-ok. Fis-je en me mettant le harnais. C'est bon !

- Accroche-toi bien ! Cria Carter en commençant à tirer. »

Ce fut l'affaire de quelques minutes. J'étais à présent au rez-de-chaussée, je regardais Fiona remonter elle aussi. Soudain le visage de Carter se crispa, il me regarda la mine grave avant de se retourner vers Fiona.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'aller en bas sans avertir personne ! C'est dangereux ! En plus tu as entraîné Eric là-dedans, il n'a aucune expérience de la mine !

- Ca je l'ai très bien remarqué ! Au départ c'était _lui _qui était censé me remonter, seulement il a lâché la corde !

- En même temps quelle idée de confier cette tâche à Eric !

- Tu discutais dehors ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- J'entends tout vous savez… Fis-je en soupirant.

- Oui enfin bon. L'important est que vous n'ayez rien ! Répliqua Carter. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant tu ne crois pas, Eric ?

- Oui ! »

Je sortis avec précipitation. J'avais bien compris l'intention, il fallait que Fiona parle sérieusement de sa découverte à Carter. Cela m'aurait vite lassé et je n'aurais probablement pas dit grand-chose alors autant rentrer.

En arrivant chez moi je découvris avec horreur ma mine fatiguée et ma peau noircie par la terre. Je pris une douche et m'endormis paisiblement jusqu'au petit matin. Une fois les tâches habituelles accomplies il me restait encore un tas de temps à tuer. Cependant je n'arrivais toujours pas à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

C'était effrayant, être seul comme ça (parce que Fiona ne compte pas trop, elle me fait plus peur que si j'étais seul), mais d'un côté j'avais terriblement envie de retourner au sous-sol. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait, et le mystérieux poseur de bombe ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui aurait créé ce trou.

Tout le monde était maintenant intrigué de la découverte de ce trou, certains pensaient pouvoir enfin attirer du monde à la vallée et s'en réjouissait pour le tourisme, d'autres considérait cela comme une offense à la déesse. Je passais voir Lumina, comme tous les mardis afin de lui livrer du lait et quelques légumes. Va savoir pourquoi elle préférait les mieux plutôt que ceux des autres fermiers autour de la Vallée. Toujours étant que cela faisait du bien à mon porte-monnaie, alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

J'arrivais devant sa maison et entrais dans le hall principal. Romana se tenant juste à côté de l'entrée, elle écoutait Lumina jouer un morceau de piano.

C'était beau, ses mains se baladaient à leur aise sur les touches. Elle interprétait le morceau d'une façon calme et posée, ses yeux étaient absorbés par le rythme et se laissaient bercer. Oui, Lumina était décidément très douée pour le piano et avait une personnalité très calme et douce. Rien à voir avec la Lumina qui s'énerve ! Elle termina dans un accord parfait et prit conscience que je l'observais. Elle devint rougeâtre et referma le piano avec précipitation.

« - Oh tu es là ! Désolée ! Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui c'est prêt.

- Merci, voilà pour toi. Dis-moi il paraît que tu es resté bloqué dans un trou au fond de la mine pendant des heures avec … Fiona ? Dit-elle en terminant sa phrase d'une voix presque étranglée.

- Oui. J'ai bien cru que personne n'allait nous trouver avant le petit matin.

- J…Je vois. Et ça va ? Je veux dire, on m'a dit que tu avais fait une chute ?

- Rien de grave rassure-toi.

- Bon. Tu veux prendre le thé ?

- Ma foi pourquoi pas.

- Grand-mère, nous allons en haut, ça ne te dérange pas que je serve du Blue Mountain ?

- Bien sûr que non Lumina ! »

Elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre et nous nous assîmes autour de sa table. Elle apporta le thé qu'elle servit dans des tasses ornées de l'époque baroque.

« - Dis-moi. Tu comptes retourner voir la mine ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien… J'avoue que ça m'intrigue, surtout ce qu'on a trouvé là-bas.

- Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

- En fait Fiona a remarqué que le trou par lequel nous sommes tombés avait été superbement fait, le travail d'un homme sans aucun doute.

- Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille… ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais il faut y retourner pour en apprendre plus là-dessus et sur les intentions de ce mystérieux creuseur. Il a peut-être de mauvaises intentions.

- Ca fiche la trouille ce genre d'histoire… Pourtant personne à la Vallée des Myosotis ne voudrait de mal à quelqu'un !

- En théorie. Bon, je vais y aller, c'est bientôt la fin des visites et des journalistes à la grotte.

- Mais !

- Je suis resté suffisamment, merci pour tout.

- Ok… »

Je partis sans plus attendre jusqu'à la mine maintenant déserte. Fiona m'attendait adossée au roches avec un sourire en coin.

« - J'en étais sûre. Tu es vraiment un casse-cou toi !

- Parle pour toi. Je veux simplement en savoir plus.

- « Simplement » ? Allez prends-ça ! Fit-elle en lançant un sac.

- C'est lourd ! M'écriai-je.

- Il y a des cordes, tout ce qu'il faut y compris de la nourriture ! Inutile de te préciser qu'on risque d'y passer la nuit !

- Ah. Bon alors c'est parti !

- Minute ! Mets-ça !

- Un harnais ?

- On sera attaché ensemble pour éviter de se perdre et de se séparer.

- D'accord. » Répondis-je en descendant en bas du trou.

Fiona alluma sa lampe frontale et m'éblouis quelques secondes pour vérifier mes arrières et les environs avant de se diriger en avant. Il n'y avait rien, mis à part le noir totale et quelques roches. C'était incroyable, il y avait une galerie suffisante pour nos tailles et pour quelques personnes. Jusqu'où cela menait ? Mais surtout qui aurait bien pu venir ici et comment ? Le trou avait-il été creusé pour que la personne qui l'ai fait sorte ou entre ? Si elle était entrée dans la mine, comment aurait-elle fait jusqu'ici avec tous les journalistes, Fiona, Carter et les caméras désormais installées à l'extérieur ? Elle serait morte ou dans un sale état.

Et si, par tous les miracles, elle était quelque part autour de nous en ce moment même ? Comment ne pas en douter ?

Soudain Fiona m'agrippa le bras et me tira vers elle.

« - Arrête de rêvasser, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose là bas. Chuchota-t-elle. Suis-moi sans faire de bruit. »

J'ai du manquer une respiration sur le coup. Un bruit ? Je n'ai rien entendu. Va-t-on continuer longtemps dans cette faible lumière ? Fiona n'avait pas l'air effrayée, bien qu'elle ait toujours sa main accrochée à ma veste. Elle était bien plus courageuse que n'importe qui ! Peut-être trop. Peut-être qu'elle était trop sûre d'elle ?

Et si, c'était elle-même qui avait fait ce trou ? En temps qu'experte ça se pourrait. Et si elle m'avait éconduit jusqu'au fond de cette cavité pour me faire du mal ?

Je m'arrêtais brusquement.

« - Qui-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

- Où étais-tu quand la secousse a frappée la mine ?


End file.
